What's This? A Small Collection of Drabbles
by TotallyClassy
Summary: Just a collection of 10 drabbles inspired by the random mess on my iPod. Some are funny, some are sad. Rated T for mentions of death and brief mention of the place below. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!


Now, I've seen these done around in other fandoms and I kinda wanted to try one myself. It's my first NBC fic and I'm not much of a writer, so please let me know what you think.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the amazing characters of The Nightmare Before Christmas. They belong to the brilliant Tim Burton.

**

* * *

New – Gwen Stefani**

Sally leaned against Jack's shoulder with a small smile of satisfaction on her face. She was quite thankful for his arms around her for they helped keep her up, and after that kiss, she could use all the help she could get. Due to her young mentality, she didn't know a lot about kissing. But how she loved learning new things.

**

* * *

**

Take Me Away – Avril Lavigne

Jack grimaced briefly at the sounds of revelry behind him. Didn't they realise this is exactly what happened for the last couple of years?! As if on cue, he heard the Mayor announce that the Vampires won the award for the most blood drained in a single evening. Sighing, he slipped through the bars of the cemetery gate to climb to the top of the spiral hill. As he looked up, he smiled. Sitting there waiting for him was the beauty who held his thoughts ever since that fateful Christmas. Reaching her, he stood beside her, intertwining their hands. And he couldn't help but love the monotony of it.

**

* * *

**

Cherish – Madonna

Looking around at the chaos of the room, she let out a growl. How DARE they! This was her room! What the hell did they do to the place? Quickly turning on her heel she set out to find them. As she turned, she stumbled over something. Looking down, she saw a couple of her blades pointing in the direction of the kitchen. Rolling her eyes, she followed the less than subtle clue. As she walked in to the room her scowl was replaced rapidly with the look of shock, followed by the look of happiness.

"Happy Birthday Shock! And don't worry, we'll put everything back." said the two boys grinning beside a giant chocolate cake. "Don't ask how many promises of good behaviour it cost to get this." whispered Lock. She smiled fondly at both of them. For all their fighting, she cherished the times she spends with her boys.

**

* * *

**

Little Jeannie – Elton John

As the king of Halloween, he knew a lot of things. He especially knew how to be cruel and frightening. But as he gazed at her, he saw the wonderful traits she possessed. Traits that were frowned upon for being too "nice" for Halloween. The courage it must have taken to sneak down to this hell hole despite what she knew was awaiting her, the kindness to help someone she didn't know, and the persistence after the failed attempts to warn him that this was going to happen. When he asked her why, listening to her stutter, he came to the realization that these helpful acts warmed his heart and filled his soul more than Christmas did. And he would not screw this up.

**

* * *

**

Trouble – Pink

A wicked smirk covered her face as she balanced herself in her precarious position. Glancing at the materials beside her, she thought of how he reacted to this interesting insect from the human world. It took a while of studying to figure out how to keep the insects alive, but it was so worth it. Seeing the man in position, she quickly lobbed first the bucket filled with honey over him. As his face switched to dismay, she lobbed the glass jar filled with bees at the ground near his feet. Climbing through a hole in the roof she escaped unnoticed as everyone was figuring out how to help the poor Mayor.

**

* * *

**

Empty Spaces – Pink Floyd

He sat there, staring miserably at the sleeping form of his precious Jewel. Why did this happen with all his creations? Why did they all end up hating him? How could he fix this? ...The next one might be a better companion.

**

* * *

**

Goodbye Blue Sky – Pink Floyd

Hearing the telltale bang of a cannon being fired, he flinched. He knew he wasn't going to be able to evade this one. Taking a quick glance to the star-speckled sky above him he let out a mournful call as the explosion ripped through his sleigh and sent him plummeting. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight...."

**

* * *

**

Mama – Spice Girls

Her face was scrunched up in an effort to stop the tears from falling. As she stared down at the broken body with the limbs popped off, her mind wandered down the memories of Sally catching her and the boys in pranks that might have gotten them into more trouble than usual, stopping all of their fun. She thought of all the advice Sally shared freely, whether it was wanted or not. Thinking back on all these little acts of kindness, she couldn't believe that anything would drive her to push her queen, her FRIEND off the edge of the tree house into the pit below.

"I'm sorry, Sally.... please wake up. Please get up..."

**

* * *

**

The Night The Lights Went Out In Georgia – Reba McEntire

Panicked eyes glanced around at the sombre crowd below him. Bile rose in his throat as the noose was fitted around his thin neck. Swallowing harshly he implored for them to release him.

"I couldn't have killed her! I love my wife! Please, you have the wrong person!"

A crying slip of a girl climbed the steps to hug the man tightly. She rose on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry, Lock, but she didn't deserve you. May you find your true love in the next life."

The shocked expression barely had time to make an imprint on his face before the trapdoor opened and he fell.

* * *

**Money – Pink Floyd**

Boogie glanced up at the person intruding into his personal casino. He watched as the figure walked over to him with a certain ghostlike charm before he reached down to touch the poker chips in towers. As the person opened his mouth to ask a question, Boogie hurriedly cut him off with a squeaky "I'm alright Jack, keep your hands off my stack." His antenna twitched in agitation.

Jack looked down at the solitary bug and said tiredly, "Boogie, it's time to admit you have a problem"


End file.
